Jurassic Shark II: The Retribution
''Jurassic Shark II: The Retribution ''is the upcoming sequel to Jurassic Shark. The film will be directed, produced, written and edited by Starscream7, starring Jon M as returning protagonist Chase Landon, and Billy Trenton, played by Jacob D. Filming is expected to begin in February 2013. The film is slated to be released on June 8th, 2013. Plot ''Two years after the events of the original hunt, Chase Landon (Jon M) focuses on developing an organization known as the "Shark Hunters," in an effort to seek out and destroy the sharks that the corrupt InGen employees are sending out. Yet multiple problems soon begin to arise, one being the unexpected arrival of a giant shark. '' Characters Jon M as Chase Landon, the film's main protagonist. After the first film, Chase's role seemed to have been dominated by Dan Bruines for half the first film. The sequel is expected to focus much more on Chase and will stress more on his role as a leader. Jacob D as Billy Trenton, a returning character from the first film. Billy recovered from his arm injury from the first film, and will return as a primary weapons specialist. He will be aiding Chase many times during his role in the movie. Russell P as Russell Griffin, a new character who will have one of the major roles in the film. Russell is the secondary weapons specialist in the movie. This is Russell's first time being in one of SS7's movies, let alone any at all. He and Gabe are the two oldest actors in the movie. Gabe S as Gabe Coleman, a new character who is Russell's best friend. The film will mark itself as Gabe's first role in an SS7 production, let alone any movies whatsoever. He and Russell are also the two oldest actors in the movie as well. Gabe will act as Russell's partner in the film, providing backup to him whenever necessary, Jon M as Carter Phillips, a new character who is eager to join the Shark Hunters. Will M as Eddie Jackson, a new character who is Chase's right-hand man during the Shark Hunters' missions. Nick S as Brett Nelson, a new character who is partners with Jimmy. Him and Jimmy are backup Shark Hunters, coming into action whenever necessary. Brett takes Carter's place if he is out of the action. Will M as Jimmy Clark, a new character who is partners with Brett. He and Brett are backup Shark Hunters, joining any mission whenever necessary. Jimmy takes Eddie's place if he is out of the action. Russell P as Quinn Freeman, a new character who Chase asks to assist him in producing the Shark Hunters into a more experienced organization that will hopefully be known better throughout the world. Nate Williams is at potential for returning, although his survival in the first film is unclear. Alexa Murray will not be returning. Ian A is rumored to play a minor role in the film. Artie Bridges, the person who released the shark at the beginning of the first film, is expected to appear as well. Production The sequel was confirmed several days after the release of the first film. Little information was released at first, but it was eventually revealed that Drake Matthews would not be returning to the film due to his "ending obsession of sharks," and also, his unseen promise to never participate in a shark hunt again. Chase Landon, the protagonist of the first film, was the first character to be offically cast. On October 12th, it was revealed that the film would feature a total of three sharks: a Hammerhead Shark, Bull Shark, and a Crocodile Shark. The designs of the three new sharks are going to strongly differ from that of the original, and the Hammerhead will take the role of the lead shark antagonist, as the Great White did in the first film. On Thanksgiving, it was said that Alexa Murray and Bill Trenton were potentially not returning, but Billy was cast in several days later. On December 1st, the film was slated for a release of June 8th, 2013, with filming beginning in late-February. Filming is expected to wrap up in May. As of February 5th, construction of the Bull Shark was around completion. Construction of the Hammerhead Shark would increase soon. On February 14th, Starscream7 confirmed that filming was going to begin by the end of the month and would be slated to end sometime in May. On February 24th, it was confirmed that construction of the Hammerhead was almost finished. Filming will begin by the end of February, and pictures of the sharks are expected to be released once the construction of them is complete. Category:Starscream7 Category:Jurassic Shark Film Series Category:Jurassic Shark Category:Movies Category:2012 Category:2013 Category:Film Category:Fanfilms Category:Jurassic Shark Trilogy Category:Starscream7 FanFilms Category:Starscream7 FanFiction